


Experiments

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tickling, tickle, tickle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Wanda wants to test how strong Captain America is while he’s attacked. ticklish!steve





	Experiments

@katelaffeyxox: Can u write one about wanda tying steve down to see if the ‘super soldier’ isnt as strong as he really is when being tickled?

_**...** _

Wanda grants herself a small smile, seeing her Captain tied to the bed. Of course, she had to peak inside Tony’s mind to find the vibranium-enhanced cuffs- which Steve won’t be happy about once he figures it out- but it’ll be worth it to test her theory. She smirks, lightly trailing her fingers up his side.

Steve twitches in his sleep, but he doesn’t wake up, making her release a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Letting herself grin, she spiders her fingers over his ribs, making him squirm. This time she doesn’t stop, and he starts giggling, slowly waking up.

“Whahahat are you dohohoing?” Steve giggles, tugging on the cuffs. She knows he’s broken those cuffs before, but the point of her experiment is to test it.

“I was wondering about your strength,” She answers calmly, climbing up to straddle his waist.

His hands flex, moving the large muscles in his arms and threatening to distract her. “What about it?” He asks warily.

She beams, most likely reminding him of a child. “Is it still as strong when I’m doing this?” She lightly explores his abdomen, his thin white shirt not offering any protection.

He can’t help but laugh, jerking as one of his weak spots is attacked. “Wahahahahahanda!” He squirms, accidentally revealing his enjoyment in the process. “Stahahahahap!”

“Oh, I don’t think you want me to,” She coos teasingly, smiling brightly when he tries to tug on the cuffs but can’t break them. “I see I was correct.”

“Wahanda, Wanda, nohohohoho!” He giggles as she moves her attention to his much less ticklish sides.

“Why not?” She teases, stroking up to his ribs and back down, up and down, up and down…

Steve squeals, face pink from embarrassment as she gets too close to his pits. “Nohohohoho! Nohohohot thehehehehere!”

“Here,” She teases, digging into his pits, and he screams, body jerking as he laughs hard. She doesn’t need to look into his mind to know he doesn’t mind it, that he’s happy and enjoying himself, but she checks anyway, making sure he isn’t angry with her.

As if he senses her uncertainty he rolls his hips, catching her off guard and making her fall onto him. Before she can continue he catches her lips with his, warm and soft and making her melt against him.

“Do you want me to stop?” Wanda whispers, looking at him worriedly.

Steve gives her a shit eating grin. “I can do this all day.”


End file.
